Dear Santa
by Minstrel164
Summary: Castle has written a letter to Santa and Kate gets to read it.


Dear Santa

Kate Beckett looked up from her work to find her partner engrossed in the game of Angry Birds he was playing on his phone. The look of amused concentration on his face brought a brief smile to her face.

She reached out and picked up the coffee that he had brought her, grateful to him for the beverage. She had not expected him to show up this morning. They did not have a case to work at the moment and all she had was the endless paperwork to deal with. She had been pleasantly surprised to find him showing up with her coffee in hand. It just was not the same when he did not show up with her coffee.

Kate drained the remainder of her coffee and set the now empty cup on her desk.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to, Castle?" Kate asked.

Castle looked up a little surprised.

"What?"

"I said, don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Castle checked his watch and frowned a little.

"Don't you have a body drop?" He asked hopefully.

Kate found the expectant look on Castle's face adorable and she had to suppress the smile that started to form on her lips. She shook her head sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"We're sitting here, aren't we Castle?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

The frown on Castle's face deepened a little more. He had a meeting at his publishers but had stopped by the precinct to kill a few hours before he had to go. He had been hoping that a case would come in that would force him to cancel the meeting. He did not have that kind of luck today.

Castle let out another sigh as he put away his phone. He rose to his feet and picked up the black leather portfolio he had brought with him.

"You will call me if a body drops?" He said.

"Isn't this meeting important, Castle?" Kate enquired.

"Not as important as assisting New York's finest detective in solving a murder." Castle said pointedly.

"However will we survive without you?" Kate replied deadpan. The sting of her retort was soothed by the smile on her face.

"You will call?" Castle insisted.

Kate smiled some more and nodded her head. Castle broke into a smile.

"I shouldn't be too long, a couple of hours hopefully, maybe more if Paula and Gina decided to bare their fangs and claws." Castle shrugged his shoulders as if he was shuddering.

"Go on Castle, admit it, you love it when women fight over you."

Castle shook his head. "There is only one woman I love seeing fighting for me but at the moment she's buried up to her ears in paperwork."

Kate felt the beginning of a blush start to heat her cheeks she quickly looked down to her work so that he could not see the affect his words had on her.

"Hopefully I can get the meeting over and done with quickly and we might catch a late lunch?" Castle said suggested.

"Sounds good Castle." Kate replied. "See you later."

Kate lifted her head and watched Castle as he departed from the bullpen waving good-by to Esposito and Ryan as he walked by their desks. She could not stop the smile that rose to her lips as she watched him leave. It was only when he disappeared in the elevator before Kate turned her attention back to the paperwork in front of her.

Kate had been working steadily for half an hour before the need for another shot of coffee got the better of her. She reached for her mug and was about to rise from her chair. She paused when she noticed the plain white envelope sitting on the edge of the desk. She had not noticed it earlier as it had been sitting under Castle's portfolio. Castle must have forgotten it.

The coffee mug was forgotten as Kate started to reach for the envelope. Suddenly she hesitated. Perhaps it might be important something told her. She picked up the unsealed envelope. She could feel that it contained a letter. She was about to put down the envelope but noticed who the letter was addressed to.

_Santa Claus_

_C/O The North Pole._

A big smile swept across Kate's face. Why did it not surprise her that Castle would write to Santa, she thought to herself. The nine year old on a sugar rush was irrepressible, of course the man child would write to Santa.

Kate was about to put the envelope down but again hesitated. She continued to stare at it. Her curiosity started to grow. She wondered what he had written to Santa. Suddenly she put the envelope down. No she would not invade his privacy, what he had written would remain private between Castle and Santa. She got to her feet grabbed her coffee mug and strode to the break room.

Kate returned to her desk with a fresh mug of coffee but her eyes went to the envelope. Her curiosity had grown even more. She took a sip of her coffee and set the mug down in the usual place. She continued to stare at the envelope. She wondered what Castle had written. Despite her better judgement she picked up the envelope. It was unsealed, she told herself, and Castle wouldn't mind if she read what he had written, surely? If he had wanted it to be private he would have sealed the envelope.

If she read the letter she might get an idea of what to get him for Christmas, Kate thought to herself. With Christmas just around the corner she had been racking her mind about what kind of present she could get for him. He was not exactly the easiest person to buy presents for at the best of times.

Before reaching for the letter Kate looked around the bullpen unable to hide the guilty feeling at the prospect of reading Castle's private mail. No one was looking. Biting her lower lip she slowly pulled out the letter. She envelope down and slowly unfolded the letter.

A smile spread across her face as she read the first few sentences.

_Dear Santa_

_Hi Santa it's me Ricky, Rick Castle. I hope this letter finds you well. I have to tell you I'm doing pretty well too._

_I can well imagine you are pretty busy right about now, gearing up for the holiday season, getting all the presents ready for all the boys and girls, compiling the list of the all the people who have been nice this past year. No rest for the wicked, eh?_

_Firstly I want to thank you for the super cool gifts that you gave me last year. I could list them all for you but I would be writing for days but I have to tell you I loved each and everyone of them. I've had lots of fun with them. Thanks again for the presents Santa, they were soooo cool._

_I hope you're sitting down as you're reading this letter because what I'm about to say is going to knock you over. Ready? Here goes...I don't want anything for Christmas this year. Really, no really I'm good. Never thought you'd hear that from me, eh?_

_I never thought I be saying it to you but it's true. I'm good._

_You see I have come to realise that I have all I need, a loving family and good friends. What more could I want, really? I bet you never thought I'd ever say that either, eh? They are the best presents ever._

_The reason for my letter to you is because I'm writing on behalf of someone special, some one who means more to me than I can ever put into words, and I make a living with words. Funny huh? I'm writing on behalf of my partner. You might remember her, Kate Beckett, tall brunette, beautiful emerald eyes, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders...quite hot? Well, you might remember her as that little girl all those years ago who was afraid of the dark but refused a nightlight?_

_I would imagine it's been a long, long time since you've received a letter from her. Then again probably not. You wouldn't believe it but she doesn't believe in you! I know, I know, someone who doesn't believe in you, it's unheard of, right? Not to worry though because I'm working on her in that regard, making her believe in the possibility of magic. I think she is slowly coming round._

_Any way, I thought I'd write to you on her behalf. She'll probably shoot me for doing this but I'll take the risk, it's Christmas after all. _

_I have no doubt that Kate is on your list of those who have been nice, I would even say her name would be right up there near the top each and every year when you get around to drawing up the list of nice people. But you don't need me to tell you that, you already know that don't you?_

_I don't know if you know but Kate has had a rather difficult time of it this year. She started to investigate the murder of her mother again. This time there was more information, a couple of new leads. However some bad people did not like her digging into the case and they wanted to kill her. They almost succeeded too._

_I wont tell you how horrible that was. I still have nightmares about that. Thankfully Kate managed to survive and recover from her wounds. It was pretty rough going there for a while though. The good news is she is getting better. One day at a time._

_So what to ask you to bring her for Christmas...?_

_The one thing I would ask of you Santa to give Kate is the one thing I know you can not give, no matter how much you want to. No one can. So I'm not going ask. But maybe you could make her smile a bit more. I try to do my best you know, make silly jokes at appropriate times and even at inappropriate times, but a little help from you would not go astray. You see she has this most wonderful and beautiful smile. It can light up a room and let me tell you, it never ever fails to take my breath away. Cheezy? Yeah, I know but it's true. And did I mention she was hot?_

_Well not so long ago I got trapped in a bank during what appeared to be a robbery but as it turned out it was staged to hide a murder. That day I was playing the dutiful son taking mother to my bank to help her get a loan for her acting studio. I had offered to give her the money but mother being mother would not accept my money insisting that she would take out a loan._

_I got bored pretty quickly sitting there in the manager's office so I got up and left it to mother to deal with the bank manager. I called up Kate, hoping that she needed me back at the precinct. The truth be told, I also wanted to hear the sound of her voice. You see, Kate has this wonderfully sweet sounding voice. Did I mention she was hot?_

_Well as I was talking to Kate I noticed these people in surgical scrubs with unusual bulges in the pockets of their jackets. My suspicion rose and I told her that I thought the bank was about to be robbed. The next moment all hell broke lose and we were all trapped._

_Anyway, to cut a long story short, there was a moment during the siege when Trapper John, he was the leader of this gang of hostage takers, had his gun pressed against me and threatened to kill me as he was talking to Kate on the phone. Something about turning me into a Jackson Pollock painting is what he told her if he didn't get the bus he was demanding._

_Well what came next was not in the Hostage Negotiation Handbook let me tell you. She told Trapper that if he shot me she would kick open the front doors of the bank and put a bullet through his head. I heard her say it to him. I couldn't believe she said that. I felt both elated and proud of my kickass Detective Kate Beckett. Trapper leaned that you don't mess with Kate Beckett. He backed off rather quickly. Did I mention she was hot?_

_Then there was an explosion. It was the most frightening thing I have ever experienced but thankfully all the hostages had been rounded up by the hostage takers and put in a caged room safely away from the blast before it came. As the dust was settling the SWAT team came storming into the bank and I heard Kate's voice, anxious, desperate, raw with emotion shouting out my name. _

_I can imagine she was the one who kicked down the doors and was the first one in. Knowing Kate there would not have been anything on Earth that could have stopped her coming in with the SWAT team._

_On hearing her voice I responded and she was the one who found us there in the cage._

_Well you should have seen the smile on Kate's face. It lit up the entire place, she was like water to a thirsty man. Her smile simply took my breath away. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, she was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Her beautiful smile bathing me in its warmth and comfort and me smiling back like an idiot but a happy idiot. Did I mention she was hot?_

_Then mother had to go and ruin the moment by mentioning that I wasn't the only one there. For an experienced actress mother's sense of timing leaves a lot to be desired sometimes, let me tell you. However she made up for it later on by making dinner for all of us so I can't be too hard on her._

_Not long after that episode in the bank there was a sniper running around New York and Kate caught the case. Though she tried to make us believe that she was all right with it, she wasn't really. Kate is one of those people who hides behind a wall that she had built around her many years ago. Yeah a wall, she said it herself. She usually keeps her feelings pretty close to the vest, you know? She prefers to deal with her problems on her own. The heartbreaking thing is that sometimes she doesn't see the people who really love her and care for her and are always there for her no matter what ready with a shoulder to be leaned on._

_As the case progressed we could see that she was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, a result of her getting shot. It hurt me to see her this way, suffering. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and help her through this but I realised that this wouldn't work. This was something I couldn't not help her with. It was the hardest thing for me to do, step back and let her deal with it herself. Well, not exactly by herself. _

_Detective Javier Esposito used to be a sniper in the Special Forces before he joined the NYPD and if anyone knew what Kate was going through it was Javier. In his own way, he helped her though this episode and for that I will always be eternally grateful to Javier for what he did for Kate. Javier is one of the good guys, Santa, you should get him something really nice for Christmas because he deserves it. No make that two, and while you're at it please get something really nice for his partner Kevin Ryan. He too is one of the really good guys._

_Anyway they got the sniper. Javier managed to nail him._

_I will leave it up to you Santa what to get Kate for Christmas, you're the expert in this area and I'll bow to your greater wisdom. But like I said before maybe you could make her smile a little bit more. I know I would love to see it more and more. Did I mention she was hot?_

_Well Santa I have to go, don't work too hard and see you soon._

_All the best_

_Love Ricky._

_XXX_

Kate stared at the letter, the words on the paper blurring before her from the tears that had welled up. She could not help but smile. Slowly she put the letter down and quickly brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Beckett, you okay?"

Kate looked up and found a concerned looking Esposito standing by her desk.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Kate nodded her head.

Esposito motioned to the letter. His concern deepening.

"Bad news?"

Kate gave Esposito a big smile.

"No. And before you ask again, I'm fine." She assured him.

Esposito regarded her carefully for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.

"Okay." He said slowly. He returned to his desk.

Kate picked up the letter and read it again, this time there were no more tears welling up in her eyes just a big smile on her face. After reading the letter she folded it and returned it to the envelope. She shoved the letter into her bag. She got to her feet grabbed her bag and car keys.

"I'm taking a couple of hours, personal time, Esposito." Kate announced as she walked by Esposito's desk. "Call me if we catch a case."

"You got it, boss."

Ryan looked up from his computer and shot his partner a questioning look. Esposito could only offer a shrug of his shoulders.

Castle returned to the bullpen mid afternoon to find his favourite detective at her desk buried in an open file. He noticed that she had a small smile on her face which grew the moment he sat down in his chair.

"You didn't call." He said.

"No case." Kate replied simply.

He returned her growing smile, marvelling at the way her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"So how did your meeting go?" Kate asked.

Castle shrugged and let out a sigh. "Okay. At least Paula and Gina didn't try to claw each other, must be Christmas season I guess."

Kate nodded her head. Castle suddenly brightened.

"Ready to go and grab something to eat?" He asked.

"Something came for you, Castle." Kate announced.

"Really?"

Kate reached for the bottom drawer of her desk. She opened it and pulled out the gift wrapped box. She handed it over to Castle.

"A present!" Castle said excitedly. "I love presents."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics.

Castle saw the envelope stuck to the top of the box. He detached the envelope and looked at the handwriting. His smile grew even more as he turned it over and saw the name of the sender.

"It's from Santa, wow!"

Kate couldn't help but chuckle at the man child sitting beside her. She watched Castle carefully as he opened the letter and started reading.

_**Dear Ricky**_

_**Thank you for your lovely letter.**_

_**I was quite staggered to learn that you don't want anything for Christmas. For a moment I thought the world had come to a halt.**_

_**I know all about Kate have no fear. While she may not believe in me, I believe in her. And more importantly, you believe in her. And that is what counts the most.**_

_**A good man once said that 'you just keep showing up', and you Ricky have been doing just that. You have done more than you will ever know to make Kate smile than I ever could. Just keep doing what you are doing. I think you will find her smiling more and more in the days to come.**_

_**You were a good boy but cheeky and you've grown to be a good man, still cheeky though, but a good man.**_

_**I know you said you don't want anything for Christmas, but I've gotten you a small gift all the same. I think you will know how to use it.**_

_**Be good, always.**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Santa.**_

Castle looked across to Kate and held her gaze saying nothing but saying so much.

"Are you going to open the package, Castle?" Kate asked.

Remembering the gift wrapped present Castle turned his attention to it. He made short work of the wrapping paper. He opened the plain cardboard box and stared at what it contained. He laughed as he reached for the present in the box. He held up a small prospector's pick.

"Just what I have always wanted." He said, still laughing. "Thank you Santa."

Kate beamed at a happy looking Castle.

Kevin Ryan waited until Castle and Beckett had left before he turned to his partner. They had observed what had gone on at Beckett's desk.

"What's with the pick, dude?"

"Search me, bro." Esposito shrugged.

Ryan also shrugged. "Well at least its good to see Mom and Dad looking happy."

"Yeah."

Finis.

_**As per usual I would dearly love to know what you think about this effort.**_

__Con.


End file.
